Titanic Cal's secret lover
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Cal's true love Lisa


Lisa was a well rounded English girl. She had been raised in the streets of London and had never been to the homes of the rich and famous. She had worked her way to college and thrilled when she had met the man named Cal. He was rich pompous and her ticket to a new life.

It was considered normal for a man of means to have a woman on the side and Cal had met the woman who he wanted to have with him.

He had been attending a class at the local college when Lisa Sargent had caught his eye. She was definately a woman who was below his station. But, she was pretty with long curly hair and a very petite frame. She had smiled at him with glistening teeth and he had found himself entranced.

As the weeks had turned into months Cal found himself more and more mesmerized by the girl he would see whenever he had the chance. But, for the moment he had his eyes on Rose and she had to take priority.

You see Rose was the type of person that his family expected to see him settle down with. He was now in his early thirties and his father wanted to see some grandchildren. He had met Rose and from that very moment he had set his mind that she was to be his wife.

How thrilled he had been to find out that Rose and her mother were actually in financial ruin. He had seen it before, a widow and the legalities of the English system. The system had been rigged so that women had so little say about their own finances that they became easy prey to someone like him. Soon they would find themselves in financial trouble and he would be their hero. With his money and stature her family could continue the life that they had become accustomed to. This would make Rose his virtual slave and he liked the idea. Even if she found out about Lisa there would be no recourse. No woman of her stature would ever want to have to live her life in poverty. Then there was her mother. Her mother was a woman who knew what she wanted and she would not allow Rose to ever back out of a marriage that guaranteed her station to remain high in life.

As Cal came to Lisa's house once more he laughed to himself. He could have anything he wanted and the stupid women would do anything he asked. His life was good.

The great ship Titanic was built and getting ready to take her first maiden voyage. Cal wanted to impress his lady friends and was able to purchase first class tickets for his fiancée her mother and himself. Each one of them would be riding first class with the best of the best on any ship. It was said that it was unsinkable and the lavish lifestyle that he was accustomed to could be continued. He purchased a second class ticket for Lisa and her friend.

Naturally, Cal wanted Lisa to come to the United States with him. He had set up a small house near his home in Pennsylvania for her. He would be able to visit her at anytime without even arousing Rose's suspicion. Even though Rose was in dire financial trouble, she continued to put up the appearance of a woman who had money. She held her head up high and kept a maid in waiting. He knew that her mother had sold everything in their home to move to the United States and soon would have nothing. He would see to that.

Lisa on the other hand was not as interested in the great move as Cal had wished. She liked England and her family was there. "I promise that you will be well provided for and I will see you nearly everyday. I have bought you a small home close to my own and will make sure that you are happy." he told her. "I am hoping that your Aunt Mary will go with you as you should not go alone."

Indeed her Aunt Mary was thrilled to have a chance to take a ride across the great Atlantic on the safety of the greatest ship ever to ride the seas. She had read all about the great ship and how it was considered to be unsinkable. 'A second class ticket' she thought. It was said that second class on the Titanic was classier than the first class on most ships. She couldn't wait for the day that they would depart.

Arranging transportation for his two families without Rose or her mother learning of anything was a challenge. But, it was a deceitful challenge the type that Cal enjoyed. He had no problem lying to his women. He found it easy to keep them apart since they would not be in the same class.

As Lisa arrived at the ship she was mesmerized. The ship was as tall as any building she had ever seen. As she approached the ship she was amazed at the luxury. Perhaps this was second class, but it was beautiful. Everything was new and you could still smell the paint. Everything was fresh and her cabin was large. She and her aunt both had their own large bed with a closet wash basin and dresser.

Mary noticed the smell of the cooking food as they walked down the long corridor to their room. They were only two doors down from the bathroom, which was fully equipted with a shower and bath. She would enjoy this once they were settled. The room was nicer than either one of them could have imagined.

Cal had arrived and gotten Rose and her mother set up for their trip when he headed down to second class to see Lisa. He found their room to be almost directly below his suite and was surprised at how nice the cabin really was. As s he took a seat in the only available chair he smiled at Lisa. He hated to admit to himself that she was the woman he actually loved. Rose was what society required Lisa was the girl he needed. Oh the troubles of a man and the problems women could cause them.


End file.
